Field of the Disclosure
The embodiments described herein relate to a method and apparatus for measuring fluid flow in a wellbore. Some embodiments of the apparatus may be a device that diverts substantially all of the fluid flow around the exterior of the device. Some embodiments of the method may enable the pressure to be measured at the exterior of at least two different diameters to determine the fluid flow past the device. Among other things, the device may be beneficial in determining the production contribution from a zone in a wellbore.
Description of the Related Art
During production of hydrocarbons from a wellbore, it may be beneficial to measure the production being contributed by a single zone of the wellbore. A flow meter may be positioned within the wellbore in an attempt to measure the fluid flow through the wellbore. However, prior wellbore meters only capture a portion of the fluid that is flowing through the wellbore. Conventional wellbore flow meter devices typically divert a portion of the fluid flow through an interior of the device to measure the wellbore fluid flow while the remainder of the fluid flow is diverted around the flow meter device. The use of only a portion of the wellbore fluid flow through a device to measure the total wellbore fluid flow requires the operator to estimate the actual total fluid flow through the wellbore. The reliance on an estimation of wellbore fluid flow may make it difficult to accurately determine the amount of production that a single zone is contributing to a wellbore.